


Hunted

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: He was your Alpha… but right now he was a monster. With black eyes and a murderous grin, Dean returns to you not as the man you love, but as a demon. When he gets out of his restraints there’s no holding him back. Suddenly you’re no longer the hunter, but the hunted…





	Hunted

**_Warnings_ :  **There’s no real smut. More like, _almost_ smut…  and some  ** **explicit language.********

**Bamby**

You pressed yourself against the cool walls of the bunker, seeking a reprieve from the heat on your skin. Sweat covered you like a blanket of desire and need. Slick pooled between your legs, thicker, wetter, hotter the closer you got.

“ _Dangerous_ ”, that’s what Sam had said. “ _Stay away_ ,” he’d told you. “ _It’s not safe_.”

Of course it wasn’t safe, you knew that. Logically speaking, you knew that. But you weren’t thinking logically. Not right now. Right now you had no control. You were helpless to the animal inside you.

Rounding the corner, using the wall for support, you took a breath, breathing him in. He was so close, you could taste him in the air. Reaching the door to the dungeon, you gripped the handle tight in yours hand, turned, and pushed.

There he was, bound to the chair in the middle of the Devil’s trap. His face was wet, no doubt from holy water. His eyes were black, a gleam in them that had your knees buckle.

“Kitten,” he purred, and you were lost.

Falling to the ground, a crumbled heap of desperation and heat, you looked up at your Alpha. You looked into those dark, colourless eyes that should be a green that made you melt. Instead, they were a black that made you ache.

His lips pulled at the side, a slight smirk forming as he watched you on the cold, hard ground. With a blink, the black in his eyes was gone… but that tempting gleam wasn’t.

Red was his colour. He looked absolutely delicious in red. Whether it be in the shirt he was in, or covered in blood, the animal in you loved the sight of your Alpha in the shade of life and death.

Tilting his head, watching you with eyes that taunted you in ways that made you burn, he spoke again, his voice going right to the place you needed him most.

“Come here, baby. Kitten. Omega.”

The sound that slipped from your lips was cross between a whimper and a moan. Your panties were ruined, a patch of your slick no doubt staining the floor where you were still crumbled, helpless to your needs.

He sniffed the air and groaned. “Need me? Missed me? Fuck, I’ve missed you. Missed that smell. Missed your taste. Need you too, Kitten.”

It wasn’t the whole truth, but it wasn’t an entire lie. Dean needed you to help him get out… but he also needed _you_. Just you.

Part of him was still… him. Still the man you love. Still the Alpha you belonged to. He had needs, wants and cravings just like you. Now that you were so close to each other, after so long apart, those animal urges were stirring inside him, rearing up, making themselves known.

Unable to stop yourself, having no control over your limps… you started towards him. Crawling on the ground, lips quivering, arm shaking, heart racing and skin burning. You moved along the ground with only him in mind. Only your Alpha.

He watched you. His eyes raked over your form, drunk in the picture of you so needy and on all fours. A rumble in his chest vibrated right through you.

Reaching him, you looked up into those eyes. If you’d been standing you would have crumbled all over again. The danger about him was too tempting not to crave. He was the embodiment of the forbidden fruit, and you wanted a bite.

Lifting yourself to your knees, you rested your hands on his thighs as you leaned in. He leaned down at the same time, his lips pulling into an animal snarl as he dived for your neck. The restraints held him back enough to keep you safe… for now.

Burying your own nose into his neck, you scented him. In an instant you could feel how he was different to the Dean you knew. This Dean smelt earthier, smokier, darker… and you melted into it.

You pulled yourself up, climbing into his lap. He groaned, rubbing his face against every part of you he could reach while tied to the chair. The two of you were too engrossed in each other, you didn’t have enough sense to think about letting him go or running away.

His hips bucked against you, the hard lump of his cock pressing into your aching core for the briefest of moments. It wasn’t enough. More. You needed more

In time you set a rhythm, the two of you scenting and grinding, drowning in each other. You were lost to the smell and feel of him. His heated skin should hurt your own flesh, but it just added to your desire, added to your need.

“Alpha,” you mewed.

A sharp snap of his body, a quick jerk, and one arm was free.

Dean grabbed you, holding you to him as his teeth scrapped against your throat. He was close to your scar. Close to his mark.

His growl came from deep within his chest … it came from the purest part of the Alpha inside him. “Kitten.”

Logic clicked in that instant. Dean as your Alpha could get rough when he lost control. But Dean as a demon? If you gave yourself over to him… you weren’t sure you’d make it out alive.

Your will to live outweighed your need for him.

Mustering up all the energy and control you could, you threw yourself out of his grasp. Surprised by your actions, Dean didn’t have the chance to grab you before you fell to the ground by his feet. Not allowing a single second to slip passed, you pulled yourself up off the floor and ran.

You ran, on shaky legs, with a dizzy head, and a screaming need still inside you, you ran.

His chuckle followed you. “Ready or not…”

* * *

Running on legs that did not want to move, that struggled to hold you up, and that shook with every step, you did not give in. You kept going, moving, hurrying away from danger. From the demon. From your Alpha. From Dean.

There was more on the line than just your life. Dean’s conscience was at risk as well. If he ever got you, if the demon he was right now ever managed to lay another hand on you, he’d never forgive himself.

You could not let that happen.

Coming to the kitchen, you grabbed the door behind you, moving to slam it shut. But before you could a hand reached out, long familiar fingers gripping the door’s edge, keeping it from closing.

Dean clicked his tongue in disapproval. “Kitten. Don’t be shy.”

If you let go of the door, he’d have the chance to grab you. If you stayed like this, he’d out last you. A choice had to be made, and you hated your options.

Knowing you couldn’t stay, taking a chance, you let go of the door and made a break for it.

Making it out of the kitchen, heading for the maze of hallways, you rounded a corner and collided into a large and heavy body. The scream rumbled in your chest was cut off by the eyes that looked into yours.

It wasn’t black that you were looking into. It wasn’t green. Instead it was the kaleidoscope of ever-changing colours that belonged to Sam.

At first, he was confused, but that barely lasted a second before he understood what was going on. Knowing the two of you were in danger, seeing the weakened and vulnerable state you were in, he acted without hesitation. Lifting you into his arms, Sam ran.

Hiding from Dean was impossible, everyone knew it. With how worked up your body was, he’d be able to smell you from a mile away. So Sam didn’t even bother trying to get you two out of there. Instead, his plan was to lock you all inside the bunker together.

Taking you both to the control room, Sam sets you down before he quickly moves to all the machines. You don’t watch, instead you focus on trying to get control of your body. As you try to breath you’re suddenly shrouded in darkness before a red glow emanates from the emergency lights.

“Smart, Sam!” Dean’s voice called. He was close. “Locking the place down. Doors won’t open. I get it. But here’s the thing… I don’t want to leave! Not ‘til I find her!”

You whimpered at the sound of his voice, the deep rumble in his chest. It was wrong and dangerous, but all you wanted was to drown in the sound of him.

As if he knew what you were feeling, Dean chuckled darkly. “She needs me Sammy.”

Ignoring his brother, Sam hurries over to you again. “Come on.” He lifts you into his arms once more before carrying you out into the hallway.

“Oh, by the way, you can, uh… blame yourself for me getting loose,” Dean continued as Sam kept moving, trying to get you somewhere safe. “All that blood you pumped into me to make me human… well, the less demon I was, the less the cuffs worked. And that Devil’s Trap? Well, I just walked right across it.”

Entering the storeroom close to the control room, Sam closed the door behind the two of you. He set you down, onto your feet, before lifting a hand up to cover your mouth. The less sound you made, the less Dean could sense of you, the better chance he wouldn’t find you.

Seconds ticked by before you heard him. He walked passed the door to the storeroom. Right passed you. Somehow you managed enough control not to do something that would give your hiding place up.

There was a rustling of noise, a pause, and then a whirl. The lights turned back on.

“Yeah, that’s more like it,” Dean noted to himself.

Using the moment while he could, Sam rushed out, hurried over to the control room and slammed the door shut, locking Dean in.

In all the chaos and mayhem, Sam had managed to pull the demon knife out without you realising it. He had it in his hand now, gripping it tightly. He was ready and waiting.

“That’s your big move?” Dean called back.

“Listen to me, Dean! We were getting close, okay? I know you’re still in there somewhere. Just let me finish the treatments.”

No answer came from inside the control room.

Cautiously, Sam stepped up to the door. “Dean?”

You jumped at the sound of something hard hitting the door. Sam flinched back, only _just_ getting hit by a few splinters. Dean, on the other side, used whatever he’d found to back at the door, breaking it bit by bit.

“You act like I want to be cured!” Dean just kept hitting, over and over, until the door was broken enough so that he could see out into the hall. “Personally, I like the disease.” He grinned before he continued to destroy the door.

“Dean, stop that!” Sam ordered, lifting the demon knife higher. “Look, I don’t want to use this blade on you!”

Dean just chuckled. “That sucks for you, doesn’t it? ‘Cause you really mean that!”

“Look, if you come out of that room, I won’t have a choice!”

You suck in a breath, terrified of the thought of Sam hurting Dean. Walking out of the closet, you stepped up to Sam, resting a hand on his shoulder, silently pleading with him.

Watching, Dean’s grin grew. “Sure you will. And I know which one you’ll make. Isn’t that right, Sammy?” He tore his eyes away from yours to meet his brothers. “But see, here’s the thing… I’m lucky. Oh, hell, I’m blessed! ‘Cause there’s just enough demon left in me that killing you? Ain’t no choice at all. And once you’re gone, I’m gonna take my Kitten. Make her just like me.”

Eyes wide, knowing what’s at stake, Sam moved in an instant. As Dean continued to tear down the door, his brother turned and grabbed you before he ran down the hallway. His feet pounded against the ground, the vibrations running through him and straight to you. It hurt.

The longer and more he held you, the worse it felt. It was wrong. You ached for another’s touch, and nothing else would suffice. Nothing else was right. It was Dean or nothing.

Your control was slipping.

“Sammy?” Dean called. “Come on, Sammy! Let’s have a beer, talk about it. I’m tired of playing. Let’s finish this game!”

Making a dash around a corner, Sam put you down, pressing the two of you against the wall as he waited once more, trying to calm himself down so he could listen. He needed to know where his brother was before he could make another move. One wrong step and it would be all over.

Taking a breath and a chance, Sam turned to look back around the corner.

In the corner of your eye, something caught your attention. You looked in the opposite way to Sam and sucked in a breath, tensing at the sight of Dean so close, only _just_ out of reach.

Sensing the change in your body and in the air, Sam pulled back, grabbed and shoved you behind him before quickly ducking in time as Dean went to hit him in the head with the hammer he held. Recovering quickly, still holding you behind him, Sam used his other hand to hold the demon blade against Dean’s throat.

Dean paused, that smirk still dancing on his lips. “Well, look at you…” His gaze shifted over Sam’s shoulder. “Tell me, Sammy, did you touch her? Did you help her thought her heats? Take the chance while you could?”

He hadn’t. Sam would never do that to Dean. You would never do that to Dean. Dean knew that, but is didn’t mean he wasn’t going try to push some buttons. He wanted to play.

“You can tell me.” That smirk grew a little more. “Gonna kill you either way.”

Sam pressed the knife against Dean harder. Whimpering, you grabbed Sam’s shirt, burying your face in it, not wanting to watch.

“It’s over,” a new voice suddenly spoke up.

Tearing yourself away from Sam, you looked around him and found Dean now held by Castiel. The angel had his arms around your Alpha as Dean fought against the hold, trying to break free.

Cas’ eyes began to glow blue- the colour of his grace. “Dean, it’s over.”

But Dean continued to fight, yelling as his black eyes glared daggers at Sam.

Still, Cas didn’t let go. “It’s over.”

* * *

You were in the dungeon. It was Sam’s idea. If he knew where you were he didn’t have to worry about you getting hurt. So, here you were, huddled on a chair in the corner, waiting and watching.

Dean was out cold. Bound to the chair in the middle of the Devil’s trap once more. He sat, still and silent. You waited, everything inside and about you focused on him.

Sam and Cas were talking. You could hear them, but you weren’t listening. You weren’t taking in their words. It all sounded like a jumbled mix of mumbled words that meant nothing to you. All that mattered was the man in red.

When Dean did wake up his eyes were black. Your heart crumbled, hope died, and soul cracked. But then a miracle happened… the black faded.

“You look worried, fellas,” Dean noted, green eyes taking in the two larger forms in front of him.

Unscrewing the flask in his hand, Sam then splashed his brother with holy water. Nothing happened. In fact, Dean simply sighed as he looked up at Sam and Cas, understanding, waiting but also frustrated.

Taking a much needed breath, Sam smiled. “Welcome back, Dean.”

You moved before anyone could stop you. Throwing yourself off the chair, you ran towards Dean and jumped onto his lap. Straddling his waist, head buried in his neck, you breathed him in, drowned in his warmth, relished in the feel of his body against yours.

He smelt normal. Right. Like the real Dean you know, loved and belonged to. He smelt like yours.

Groaning, he pulled on his binds, trying to reach for you. “Kitten.”

“Alpha,” you hummed against him.

His hips bucked into you. “Hands. I need my hands. _Now._ ”

Somewhere in the room, someone moved, but you paid them no mind. Your focus was still on Dean. On your Alpha.

Once his hands were free, Dean wrapped his arms around you. Scenting you, breathing in your scent, he let everything inside him go as relief came flooding through the gates. Whatever need he’d felt as a demon was nothing compared to what he felt now.

“Dean,” you whimpered against him.

A grunt came as his response. “I know, baby. I know.”

**Bamby** ****


End file.
